


That Wasn't In The Letters

by Heartithateyou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi Jimmy, Bottom Thomas, Coming Out, Cute, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Pen Pals, Post series finale, Short One Shot, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Since Jimmy left Downton, he and Thomas had been avid pen-pals.Which is why Thomas is so surprised to see Jimmy working at the pub in town, which he had never written a word about.And Jimmy needs to tell him why he's really there.





	That Wasn't In The Letters

It was a rare night off for a few of the Downton staff, and Thomas was on his way to the local pub with Daisy and Anna. While they were a bit of an odd crew, he was glad his night off aligned with some of the less annoying members of the staff.

Although he was trying to be kinder, he really was. Unfortunately, his old, bitter and nasty side still reared its head on occasion, so he was still happy that it was these two he was going to spend the evening with.

“First rounds on me.” He says smoothly as he holds the door open for Daisy and Anna.

“Aren’t you being quite the gentleman tonight Thomas.” Anna says with that soft smile of hers.

“Don’t tell your husband Anna, wouldn’t want him getting the wrong idea.” He says with a smirk. Even the kinder, gentler Thomas didn’t necessarily get along with Bates.

“Promise, it’ll be our secret.” Anna says gently. The pub is relatively quiet; in fact they seem to be the only ones there and they find a table near the window before he heads for the bar to get their drinks.

The bartender is turned, fiddling with some scrap of paper and pen, oblivious to the world. He can’t help but admire his golden hair and firm bottom, obviously he must be new in town. Otherwise he would have heard half the Downton staff going on about someone that good looking.

“Excuse me? Could I get a few drinks here?” He asks, tearing his mind out of the gutter. 

He honestly thinks his heart stops for a moment as the bartender turns around and he recognizes him.

Jimmy.

“… Jimmy…” He says so softly, he’s not even sure if the other man can hear it.

“Thomas.” He says, his face breaking out into a wide smile. He looks so genuinely happy to see him, he feels his stomach do a flip. He’s even more gorgeous than he remembered.

“What’re you-“ He begins to ask, before a shriek cuts him off.

“Jimmy! What are you doing here?” Daisy asks as she bounds across the bar. She practically jumps onto it to lean over and grasp him into a hug.

“Hello Daisy, how are you?” He asks with a laugh, flashing an amused expression at Thomas that makes him have to stifle a snort. It was always entertaining watching Daisy get overly excited around Jimmy, especially as he tactfully tries to pry himself away from her.

“How am I? How are you? What are you doing here? Anna, it’s Jimmy!” Daisy continues to shout. Thank god the bar was empty, otherwise he would have died of embarrassment for her.

“Hello Jimmy, good to see you.” Anna says as she joins them, much more reserved than Daisy.

“You too Anna, you’re looking well.” Jimmy says as Daisy finally releases him. 

“Thank you, I’ve had a baby recently so that’s kind to hear.” She says, getting that glowy look she always does when she talks about her baby. Even though he wasn’t the biggest fan of Bates, he did appreciate how happy he made Anna.

“I know, congratulations! Very exciting.” Jimmy says with an easy smile on his face. For a moment, it almost feels like nothing has changed, like they’re gabbing away in the staff quarters at Downton. He was waiting for Carson to come out and start shouting at them to get back to work.

But things have changed, haven’t they? Jimmy left, Anna’s had a baby, and he… he had begun seeing someone. One of the delivery boys, who always seemed to linger longer than was necessary, who finally blurted out his feelings one gray morning.

It was odd, having someone be so blunt with their feelings. He was so used to having to read between the lines and figure out what little glances met that he was unaccustomed to someone being so open.

And it had been nice so far, he was polite and kind and always followed through with his promises. He was so different from the other men he’d fallen for… More specifically the one man.

“In fact, I think a round of champagne is in order. On the house.” Jimmy says as he brings out four champagne glasses.

“Are you really supposed to be drinking with your patrons Jimmy? And giving out free drinks?” He asks with a smirk. 

“Definitely not, but my boss is out of town til the weekend. And trust me, he’s a lot easier to get away with things than Carson ever was.” He says with a laugh, filling the glasses to the brim.

“Did you hear? He isn’t the butler anymore! He had some kind of sickness, so Thomas is now!” Daisy says excitedly as she reaches for a glass. If she was this loud now, he could only imagine what she’d be like after a drink.

“I know. Seems we have lots of things to celebrate tonight.” Jimmy says as he hands him and Anna their glasses. 

“You know an awful lot about what’s going on at Downton.” Daisy says as she takes a large drink.

“What can I say. Small town.” He says before taking a drink as well. He flashes a small wink at Thomas, so quick he almost misses it.

But he knows what it means. The real reason Jimmy knows about the going-on’s at Downton.

Ever since Jimmy had left Downton, the two of them had kept in touch. Jimmy was just as completely useless as he had said about writing, most of the letters were a jumbled mess and he went off at tangents every other sentence. Even though he rolled his eyes at the complete mess Jimmy made of the English language, it still warmed his heart that he had bothered to try and write.

Through their time apart, they had remained steadfast in their writing. The letters came frequently and they were able to keep up with the each other’s lives. Jimmy loved hearing all the Downton gossip and Thomas enjoyed hearing about all the adventures (and trouble) Jimmy got himself into.

But unfortunately, apparently they had been keeping things from each other. Jimmy had never mentioned he was even thinking of working at the pub and moving back and Thomas…well he didn’t think Jimmy would have any interest in his romantic pursuits. It hadn’t seemed quite to polite to mention it, given his reaction when he had been the object of Thomas’s affections. Even though they had long moved past that night, he still didn’t think it polite to shove it in Jimmy’s face.

“Well I’m sure you don’t know everything!” Daisy says, practically competitive with her gossip. She was a complete lightweight when it came to drinking, and he was alarmed to see her glass nearly empty.

“You’d be surprised Daisy.” Jimmy says, casting a knowing glance at Thomas.

“Oh really? Well did you know that Thomas and the new delivery boy have gotten awfully friendly?” She asks, blushing slightly.

“Daisy!” Anna hisses, looking around the pub. Luckily, it’s still only them and he feels himself able to breathe again after a moment.

“What? There’s no one here! And it’s just Jimmy.” She says, oblivious as always.

“Did you think it was possible I didn’t want my business shouted about in public?” He asks, his voice low and angry. That old, vicious side of him was trying to claw his way out and he was tempted to say something harsh and cruel enough that Daisy would never talk to him again.

“I’m sorry Thomas, I guess I wasn’t thinking. Plus I mean… it’s just Jimmy.” She says, looking so apologetic he can’t stay that mad at her.

“Right. Can I get another drink then? Something strong then.” He says, finally looking at Jimmy. Jimmy’s face is unreadable, his expression blank.

“Of course.” Jimmy says calmly, pouring him something brown and soothing looking. He also pours a glass for himself and takes a large drink as he passes the other glass to him. After a moment, he refreshes Anna’s and Daisy’s glasses, which is probably a poor choice.

“So Jimmy, you never did tell us what you’re doing back here.” Anna says, gently changing the subject. He says a silent thanks for her and her tact.

“Well I was in London for a bit, was a waiter at a few clubs, played piano a bit, and you’d never believe it. I missed the country. I missed the people, and the places, and the quiet. All the things that used to drive me mad. I missed it.” Jimmy says, taking another swig of his drink.

“Who would have thought. It’s quite the surprise seeing you here.” He says, hoping the bitterness isn’t creeping into his tone.

Because he had thought they were friends. And friends usually mentioned if they were moving back to where the other one lived. So maybe he had gotten the wrong end of the stick about this entire friendship.

“Obviously I was going to let all of you know, I actually just settled in quite recently.” He says, looking directly at him as he does.

“That’s kind of you, we wouldn’t want to cause you any bother though.” He says evenly, taking another drink as he does. It’s hard not to sound like a jilted lover, especially since that’s exactly how he feels, even if he has not right to.

“Thomas-“ Jimmy cuts off as the bell to the pub rings, signaling another customer.

“Best get that.” He says, taking another large sip of his drink. Jimmy gives him an imploring look before he leaves to tend to the other patron.

“Is something going on with you two?” Daisy asks, her voice thankfully low enough that the entire pub doesn’t hear.

“What do you mean?” He asks, hoping he can play this off. He really doesn’t want to deal with Daisy’s tactless prying, especially with the whirlwind of emotions going on inside of him.

“Well you seem about to scratch his eyes out for moving back without mentioning it.” Anna says delicately, as she finishes her drink. He flashes an annoyed glance at Anna for throwing fuel onto the fire before taking another sip of his drink, which is disappearing rapidly.

“Just thought it’d be the polite thing to do.” He says coolly. Suddenly, this night out is a lot more tedious than he planned for and he was tempted to just go home. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Anna and Daisy’s gentle prying and pretending he doesn’t feel more hurt than he has any right to be.

Just as he’s about to make his excuses to leave, Jimmy deposits fresh drinks in front of all of them. He looks up at him and sees Jimmy giving him those puppy dog eyes that always let him get his way. He knows he’s silently imploring him to stay and he suddenly doesn’t have the energy to leave.

He supposes one more drink won’t hurt.

Except that one more drink turns into more than a few more drinks. Every time their drinks get low, Jimmy has another round ready and it would seem churlish to refuse.

Anna and Daisy had headed out about three drinks ago, both of them giggling that they needed to get back.

He had been about to head out with them when Jimmy had asked him to stay for a moment.

Even though he had wanted to say no, he couldn’t. It was always like that with Jimmy, it was like he lost any common sense and couldn’t think straight.

Being with Jimmy was having the highest of the highs and the lowest of the lows. It was heaven and hell, and yet he could never say no.

“Well I know this for sure, you’re definitely not supposed to get drunk with you patrons.” He says with a laugh, taking another sip of the amber liquor. They were both quite tipsy at this point, and were both a bit giddy.

“Oh, definitely not.” Jimmy says, snorting a bit.

“You’re almost as useless of a bartender as you were as a footman.” He says, feeling more relaxed than he has in months.

“I was a great footman!” Jimmy says indignantly. 

“When? When you were hitting on the kitchen girls? Or sleeping with the guests?” He asks, remembering how much better Downton was with Jimmy there.

“Or getting kissed by under butlers?” Jimmy says with another giggle. His laughs quickly die out as he catches the expression on his face, obviously still pained after all these years.

“Glad it’s a joke to you.” He says coolly, wincing as he remembers that night. Remembering how close he thought he was to happiness and how quickly his heart was shattered.

“It… It’s not a joke. That was stupid, I’m sorry. I actually…I’ve thought a lot about that night.” Jimmy says softly.

“Oh really? Finally decide to call the police on me?” He asks, wincing at the cruel barb. They had moved on from that whole incident years ago, he had no idea why Jimmy felt the need to bring it up now. Every time he thought about that night, he felt embarrassed and ashamed all over again. He had replayed the moments leading up to that again and again, wondering how he could have gotten it so wrong.

“You know I would never do that. Besides, they’d be carting us off together.” Jimmy whispers, his eyes boring into his.

It takes a minute for the words to sink in, and he swears he can hear his heart beating out of his chest.

“What are you saying Jimmy?” He asks, needing to hear Jimmy say those words. He was wrong once before, he needed to not be a second time.

“It’s taken me a long time to figure it out. I thought for a long time, the way I felt about you was how people felt about having a friend, a true friend. I thought it was because I had never had a close friend like that before. Then I left Downton. And I thought what I felt would fade away or I would move on. But it just got worse. So much worse. Everyone I met felt like some sorry replacement, I kept wishing you were there with me. I did everything to try to make my feelings just go away. Kissed every pretty girl I could, went out to every posh bar I could, tried to find anything to distract myself. But it just made it even clearer. None of these things were what I wanted. What I still want.” Jimmy says, his voice low and sultry and killing him with every word.

“And what is it you want Jimmy?” He asks, scared out of his mind of the response.

“You. You, Thomas.” He says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I…” He found himself speechless for once in his life. But he didn’t know what to say. There were so many things he wanted to, of course, but he couldn’t decide which was right.

“And I was hoping that you still wanted me.” Jimmy says, his eyes pleading.

“It’s been a long time Jimmy. Like Daisy said, I’ve met someone. And I’m happy with him.” He stutters out.

He feels torn in two. Part of him, a large part in fact, wants to scream that he’s never stopped wanting Jimmy, probably never him. But that small, desperate part of him still remembers how dreadful that night was, when he was rejected so harshly, and that small part of him never wants to feel that way again.

That small part of him wants to never let Jimmy near his heart again, close enough that he could break it in a heartbeat.

“Are you? Are you really, truly happy with him? As happy as you could be with me?” Jimmy asks, leaning in even closer to him. Close enough he can smell the bourbon on his breath and the aftershave on his skin.

“That’s not fair.” He says, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to meet Jimmy’s gaze.

“I know it’s not… And if you really want me to, I’ll leave you alone. I’ll never bother you again. You just have to say you don’t want me anymore.” Jimmy says gently. He feels Jimmy’s hand wrap around his and lets out a little gasp of surprise.

“I…. You know I can’t tell you that.” He finally utters out. As usual, Jimmy had destroyed the cold demeanor that he used to keep others at bay. He had always been able to slip quietly past it and find that soft, vulnerable side he had worked so hard to make people think didn’t exist.

“Why not?” Jimmy implored softly.

“Because I can’t lie to you.” He admits, finally opening his eyes, looking at Jimmy’s that were far too close.

“You still want me then?” Jimmy asks, leaning in till he was barely an inch away.

“I never stopped.” He manages to utter out before Jimmy leans over the bar crashes his lips into his, desperate and needy.

He can’t help the moan that escapes his lips are Jimmy threads a hand into his hand and places the other around his neck, pulling him deeper in the kiss. 

“Fuck. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that Thomas.” Jimmy pants as he pulls away slightly, just enough to catch a breath. 

“You neither.” He says, wondering if this is a dream after too many drinks, because he’s honestly thought about this enough.

He suddenly realizes that they are making out, in public, and realizes this probably isn’t the best idea.

“We probably shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of your work.” He says with a laugh, reluctantly pulling away.

“You’re right. We should go up to mine.” Jimmy says devilishly, before turning to finally climb out from behind the bar.

“Aren’t you a forward one.” He says with a laugh as Jimmy walks over to him and gets in his space again.

“I have been waiting for this for far too long. I’ve been thinking about it so much Thomas, you have no idea. I don’t want to wait any longer.” Jimmy says as he crowds him on his barstool, placing his hands gently on either side of his neck.

“I just… Jimmy, I just need to know one thing first.” He says, as difficult as it is to ignore the way Jimmy touches him gently.

“Anything Thomas.” Jimmy whispers, so soft and gentle from his usual joking tone.

“Is this… Is this something you want just for tonight? Or for… longer?” He asks, wondering if he needs to prepare himself for another kind of heartbreak.

“Thomas. I moved back here for you. Because there wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t miss you and think about you and yearn for you. I feel stupid for all the time I’ve already wasted, the last thing I want is just one night with you. I want every moment I can have with you. For as long as I can. Are you crying with Thomas?” Jimmy asks, gently lifting his hand to his cheek to wipe at the tears Thomas had barely even noticed escaping.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, not even in my wildest dreams could I have imagined you saying that.” He says with a soft smile, trying to will himself to stop crying like some dame.

“Well you don’t have to imagine anymore Thomas.” Jimmy says as he leans in, kissing him softly on the lips. It’s gentle and sweet, so different than his usual quick and dirty hook ups. Jimmy cradles his face with his hands and it feels safe and reassuring and grounding.

“Now. Are you coming up to mine?” Jimmy asks in a whisper, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“How the hell could I say no after that?” He asks with a laugh, standing from his bar stool. Jimmy takes his hand as he leads him first to the front to lock the door, then up the stairs in the back to another door which he quickly opens.

The place is small and barely furnished, but he barely has a moment to even look around before Jimmy is on him again. It’s far more desperate and needy than it was a minute ago. Jimmy is a hell of a kisser and he moans into his mouth as Jimmy’s tongue does wicked things.

He feels Jimmy lean down slightly to kiss him on the neck, kissing and biting him gently. He lets out a much louder moan than he means to, but his neck had always been a weakness of his. Combined with the fact that this is Jimmy bloody Kent, he’s surprised he’s still standing. 

He reaches down and runs his hand under Jimmy’s shirt, running his hands up and down his back, scratching it slightly. Jimmy moans in response and he wonders what else he can do to make Jimmy groan out like that again and again.

He pushes Jimmy back slightly until they’re pressed against the door, pressing his thigh between Jimmy’s legs. He begins to grind against him as suddenly he wonders where exactly this night is leading. He doesn’t want to push Jimmy too far, too fast and scare him off again.

“We can do whatever you want, whatever you’re comfortable with, I mean.” He says breathlessly as he pulls back gently, enough that he can look Jimmy in the eye.

“What do you mean by that?” Jimmy asks hoarsely, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Well have you ever been with a man before?” He asks with a soft laugh. He’s not trying to make fun of the other man, just wants to lighten the mood a bit.

“No, but I’m not exactly some blushing virgin.” Jimmy says indignantly. He had forgotten how prideful he could be sometimes, it was endearing.

“I know that, I’m just saying, being with a man could be different. So I don’t want to rush you. So we can do what you feel comfortable with, whatever that is. Even if it just means kissing all night.” He says, trying to be gentle.

“Do you want to know what I’ve thought about doing to you Thomas? The things I’ve dreamed of all this time? I want you Thomas. I want all of you.” Jimmy says, his expression turning devious. 

“Do you mean…” He asks, feeling his heart begin to race. He was so used to settling for whatever he could find, it was nearly impossible to believe he would finally get what he wanted.

“I want to fuck you, Thomas Barrow.” Jimmy leans in and whispers in his ear, grabbing his ass with purpose as he speaks. He lets out a little gasp and feels himself blush deeply as Jimmy leans back slightly with a smirk.

“You’re blushing, and here you thought I was going to be the shy virgin one.” Jimmy says with a gentle laugh. He’d had sex of course, but he doesn’t know if he’d ever wanted someone this much. And been so close to someone like this.

“Shut up you git.” He says, deciding to kiss Jimmy to shut him up. He decides to show Jimmy how un-virginal he was and goes to rip his shirt over his head. Jimmy apparently have a similar idea, immediately getting to work on his buttons.

“The thing I hated most about these stupid fucking shirts were all the stupid fucking buttons.” Jimmy says as he scrambles to finish undoing the buttons. He finally loses his patience and rips the last button off in his haste.

“You’ll be sewing that on later.” He says with a smirk as he goes to undo Jimmy’s pants, thanking god that Jimmy’s new work uniform is far easier to deal with than his.

“Worth it.” Jimmy says as he goes to rip of his undershirt. He has to take his hands of Jimmy to get it off and immediately misses his warmth.

But as soon as the shirts over his head, Jimmy is immediately on him, his skin warm against his hands. He can’t help my run his hands over his arms, his back, every inch of him he can get. 

Suddenly, Jimmy’s hand is on his groin, eliciting a gasp from him.

“What was that about me being some bashful virgin.” Jimmy says, taunting him slightly as he rubs his hand against him.

“I never said virgin.” He says between moans. He finally remembers what he was doing earlier and finishes undoing Jimmy’s pants, before sliding them down along with his boxers.

He decides to one up Jimmy and grabs him cock, pumping him slowly and surely.

“Oh fuck, Thomas, that feels so bloody good, you have no idea.” Jimmy moans loudly. His head is thrown back in pleasure and all he can do it admire how gorgeous the other man looks in the dim light.

He leans in and starts licking and biting his other neck. He knows it isn’t the best idea, but he bites down and sucks gently, enough to mark the other man. But after everything, some little part wants to mark the other man, prove he’s his.

“Thomas, bed, now.” Jimmy growls out as he pushes the other man towards the bed. He feels it on the back of his legs a moment before Jimmy pushes him down and climbs on top of him. He immediately begins kissing down his chest, nipping every so often which makes him gasp every time he does.

Jimmy begins undoing his pants and he feels himself grab at the bedsheets. He lets out a shaky breath as Jimmy pulls his pants and boxers down, running his hands over his thighs as he does.

“Jimmy, do you know… What to do I mean.” He stutters out, remembering this is the other man’s first time.

“You’d be surprised Mr.Barrow.” Jimmy says with a smirk as he licks a stripe up his cock.

“Fuck.” He gasps out, feeling Jimmy slide up his body before he reaches his mouth and kisses him again.

“I didn’t mean about that, I meant-“ He begins before Jimmy cuts him off with another kiss.

“You meant, do I know to grab the Vaseline from my bed side table, slick my fingers up, and fuck you with them to get you ready for me? Get you ready for my cock?” Jimmy says, his voice low and gruff. It’s a miracle he doesn’t come then and there, with Jimmy Kent on top of him and whispering dirty things in his ear.

He’s speechless, for possibly the first time in his life and definitely more turned on than he’s ever been.

“Mr.Barrow, have I actually made you speechless. Guess there’s a first time for everything.” Jimmy says, apparently able to read his mind. He reaches into the drawer, grabbing the tub of Vaseline before opening it and coating his fingers liberally.

“Oh shut up, should have known you’d be a cocky one in bed.” He says, trying to regain some level of his normally suave demeanor.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you like it.” Jimmy says before leaning down and kissing his neck, biting gently as his hand drifts down his body, before reaching between his legs, his fingers gently brushing his hole.

“Don’t know if I’d say that.” He says, his smirk turning into a moan as Jimmy bites down on the tendon on his neck.

“Mmm that moan says otherwise.” Jimmy says, before gently pushing in with one finger.

He tries to think of some clever response, but all he can think about is how good Jimmy feels, how long it’s been since he’s been with someone like this, but how it’s just so much better because it’s Jimmy bloody Kent who has his finger buried in him.

“Wonder how loud I can make you moan. Wonder how loud I can get you to say my name.” Jimmy says as he slowly pushes in with two fingers. Its excruciatingly slow and he feels himself try to push down onto his fingers.

“Fuck Jimmy.” He moans out as Jimmy finally picks up the pace. It feels amazing but still isn’t enough. Not by a long shot.

“Mmm see how nice that sounds.” Jimmy asks, continuing to kiss and bite his shoulders as he continues to fuck him with his fingers.

“Would you just fuck me already?” He asks, needing more than Jimmy was giving him.

“As I live and breathe, Mr.Barrow begging? And here I thought I’d never see the day.” Jimmy says, continuing to fuck him with his fingers.

“You’re about to see Mr.Barrow do a lot worse if you don’t get on with it and fuck me.” He grits out, as Jimmy slows his fingers down once more.

“Should have known you’d even be bossy in bed.” Jimmy says with a tut as he removes his fingers slowly before reaching for the Vaseline again.

“You have no idea.” He says with a wink, feeling breathless with anticipation.

“I can only imagine. Sure you’re ready though? I’ve heard it can hurt…” Jimmy says, biting his lip with concern.

He’s touched, truly, at Jimmy’s concern for him. The kind and generous side not too many people got to see of Jimmy. The side that truly made Thomas for the other man.

“I’m sure. And I honestly can’t wait another second to have your cock in me.” He says, reaching down to give it a stroke.

“Thank fucking god.” Jimmy says as he quickly moves so he’s over him. He pushes his knees back and positions his cock right outside his entrance. He looks up at him before he pushes in, then begins to slide in slowly.

“Fuck.” He moans out, it’s been a long time since he’s done this and Jimmy is bigger than most.

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” Jimmy asks softly, leaning down to stroke his face.

“I’m fine, you’re just… well-gifted in that department.” He says with a laugh as he gets used to the stretch.

“Well I can’t argue with that. Can I move or do you need another moment to…” Jimmy trails off, kissing him softly on the lips.

“You can move, just go slow at first.” He mutters out. He feels Jimmy begin to move above him, slowly and gently, like he’s worried about causing him any discomfort. 

After a few moments, he gets used to the stretch and grabs Jimmy’s ass to encourage him to go faster, drive in deeper.

“Fuck, Thomas.” Jimmy groans out as he begins to thrust into him. All he can is let out a moan because fuck, this feels amazing, easily the best he’s ever had.

“Ahh yes, Jimmy, right there.” He whines out as Jimmy hits that spot in him that drives him crazy. Jimmy grabs under his knee to keep the position, thrusting into him so each time he nails him right in that spot.

“You feel so fucking good, fuck you’re amazing-“ He groans out, surprised at how verbal he’s being. Usually with partners, he was silent except for moans, Jimmy seemed to be bringing out many different sides of him he didn’t know existed.

“Yes, right there, yes, harder, please!” He shouts out as Jimmy continues to thrust into him. He looks at him, sweat glistening in the moonlight and wonders how he got so fucking lucky.

“Fuck- Thomas, I’m so close-“ Jimmy grunts out, his thrusts growing sporadic.

“Yes, Jimmy, do it-“ He grunts out, feeling Jimmy come inside of him, drawing out his own orgasm.

The room grows silent except for their panting, both of them breathless.

“Thomas… That was amazing.” Jimmy whispers, his lips against his skin.

“I should be saying that to you.” He says with a laugh.

“So… I was good then?” Jimmy asks softly.

“Are you kidding? You were amazing.” He asks incredulously.

“You can’t blame me for asking, first time with a man and all.” Jimmy says, rolling off of him slightly to lay next to him.

“How was it? Being with a man?” He asks, feeling a twinge of nerves despite everything. 

“It wasn’t like I was just with any man. I was with you.” Jimmy says with a soft smile that makes him lean over and give him a kiss.

“Aren’t you a smooth one.” He says with a laugh, snuggling up close to Jimmy.

“But to answer your question. It was amazing. You were amazing.” Jimmy says, leaning over to kiss him again.

“Mmm that’s the sex high talking.” He says with a laugh. 

“No, that’s the kind of things say when they’re in love, you dumbo.” Jimmy says with a laugh, before he truly realizes what he says as his expression grows blank.

“Did you just say… love?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I….” Jimmy trails off, looking away.

“If it’s the sex or the booze, it’s fine. We don’t have to bring it up again. But if it’s not, I have to know Jimmy.” He says, placing his hand on Jimmy’s face to turn it to his.

Jimmy lets out a sigh before letting their eyes meet, “It’s not the sex or the drink. I know it’s far too soon and you probably think I’m mad, but yes, I know how I feel and it’s love-“

He cuts Jimmy off with a kiss, pulling him close to him and wrapping his arm around him.

“I love you too Jimmy.” He says when he pulls away.

“Really?” Jimmy asks with the widest smile he’s ever seen.

“Really. Think I go around kissing just anyone in the middle of the night?” He asks as he presses a gentle kiss to Jimmy’s cheek.

“You better not now. I’m getting too old to beat up other men.” Jimmy says with a laugh as he wraps his arms around him.

“Well I better not come in here and see some bar hag hanging off of you.” He mutters into Jimmy’s hair.

“You’re the only hag I want.” Jimmy says with a laugh.

“Such a romantic, Jimmy Kent.”

“You love it, Thomas Barrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
